


mr. taxi

by loulita



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Taxi AU, the taxi au no one (someone) asked for :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulita/pseuds/loulita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"--So, we have pretty much two options here," he ignores Tony's spacing, instead leveling him with an even stare (which, in Tony's  book, is sorta better than the scowl), "either one of us gets out and hails a different cab, or we suck it up and just share this one."</p><p>Wow, okay, surprisingly Tony didn't think of that second option and he would be mentally chewing himself out (well, somewhat chewing himself out) for it except Mr. Tall, Blond, and Scowls is apparently waiting for an answer and, really, eyebrows shouldn't be able to go that high on your forehead.  It's weird, like it's trying to merge with his hairline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mr. taxi

**Author's Note:**

> once upon a time (like yesterday) i asked umi for a prompt and thus, this was born and written within the terrible time frame (-100/10 do not recommend) of 1am-4am and somehow i think we turned out ok
> 
> umi also dared me to name this 'mr. taxi' so fuck u i did it
> 
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own pls and thnx

Ridiculous.  The entire situation is ridiculous, Tony decides as he does his 'cool guy walk' away from his limousine which had decided it had had enough of Tony's shit and wanted him dead--okay, it just broke down but Tony's pretty sure it had been against him this entire time and secretly was a transformer sent to kill him.  Alright, alright; that's  _probably_  not true but consider the people Tony's managed to piss off and it doesn't seem all that unlikely now does it?

 

And so here he was, Tony Stark (genius, billionaire, playboy--you know the rest), in the middle of New York trying to hail a taxi.  To be honest, he could've just sat patiently like a good little boy until his rescue group (c'mon, Pepper was bound to send in the SWAT team sooner or later) came and he could go home.  Sitting like a good little boy and doing as he's told ("Tony-- _stay put_ , alright? A car tow's on it's way--Happy don't let him wander off."), however, wasn't his style.

 

Despite his killer transformer limousine (he's totally calling it that now, just so you know), it appeared that luck was, for once, on Tony's side.  Sort of.

 

"Finally," he mumbles, nose scrunching as he sighs and opens the door in that special Tony Stark way (he has a special way for everything--even opening car doors, he truly is incredible).  He figures he'll just toss whatever he has on him to the cabdriver, keep the change, and be on his merry way home.

 

Well, he would have except someone else had gotten into the taxi  _at the same time as him_.  He's almost considering taking back that earlier statement of luck being on his side--luck's rarely on his side and only when it wants something.  The bastard.

 

Do notice the 'almost' in the previous sentence because  _hello, this guy's kinda cute_.  Like ' _screw me in this cab_ ' cute or something.  He can totally dig the soldier look--except for how his surprised look turned into an annoyed scowl.

 

Alright, now  _he's_  annoyed as well.  He just complimented the guy for fucks sake (in his head, but a compliment nonetheless) and now he's getting a  _Look_  from him!  Unbelievable!  Tony reckons the guy doesn't even know who the hell he--

 

"Uh, hello?" the nameless  ~~hottie~~  guy waves his hand in Tony's face, and Tony flushes as he realizes that the guy's probably been talking since they both got in (and that was, what, like five or something minutes ago?) and then even more-so when he realizes that he is, in fact,  _blushing_  like a fucking schoolgirl.  This is totally not how this is supposed to go, Tony decides as he easily recovers with an easy smirk and subtle head tilt, he's Tony fuckin' Stark--he doesn't blush, other people blush because of  _him_. _  
_

"Well, this certainly is awkward," A truly incredible starting sentence, Stark--really, you should get an award, "but, you see, my limousine broke down and I reaaaally need to get goin', busy schedule y'know, so how 'bout I just flash you some money and you go catch another cab, eh?" There's a brief return of earlier's surprise but its soon smothered by that scowl this guy seems to wear so proudly.

 

"Well,  _sir_ ," he starts, continuing on before Tony can even try to convince him to drop the 'sir' act, "you're not the only one with a  _busy_  schedule." he calmly says and, honestly, how can someone talk so calmly and manage to even look calm when their expression had, not even five seconds ago, seemed to scream ' _I'm going to punch you in the face_ '?

 

The guy continues talking, however, and for the second time since he's stepped into this cab Tony's cheeks totally do  _not_  heat up at the fact that he spaced out.  He's had a weird day, give him a break, 'kay?

 

"--So, we have pretty much two options here," he ignores Tony's spacing, instead leveling him with an even stare (which, in Tony's  book, is sorta better than the scowl), "either one of us gets out and hails a different cab, or we suck it up and just  _share_  this one."

 

Wow, okay, surprisingly Tony didn't think of that second option and he would be mentally chewing himself out (well, somewhat chewing himself out) for it except Mr. Tall, Blond, and Scowls is apparently waiting for an answer and, really, eyebrows shouldn't be able to go that high on your forehead.  It's weird, like it's trying to merge with his hairline.

 

 _Focus_ , Tony.

 

"Well, I mean, I  _guess_  we can share the cab," Tony sighs, hand fluttering about and the guy's eyebrow just goes higher.  It's whatever, though, because they then tell the cabbie their respective locations and settle whose paying (they argue for way longer than is probably necessary and end up with them paying half each).

 

"Well, cab buddy," Tony grins, pleased with the subdued sigh he receives, "since it's a long drive ahead of us," it's really not that long, probably thirty minutes tops to the guy's place but whatever, "we might as well introduce ourselves--hey, I'll even go first!" Tony claps his hands together, grinning harder when that eyebrow hitches up just a wee bit higher.

 

"Tony Stark, at your service," he purrs and maybe he's flirting and maybe he's not, he hasn't decided yet.  He's saved before he can dive into that monologue by his cabjacker's intro.

 

"Steve Rogers," the guy-- _Steve_ \--smiles, a huge contrast to his earlier scowl, and even extends his hand for a handshake, "nice to meet you,  _cab buddy_ ," Oh--and what is this his little eye spies?  Is that a hint of something in his eyes?  And speaking of his eyes, damn does he have eyelashes for days.

 

If possible, Tony's grin grows just a bit larger.  Two can play this game.

 

They end up chatting the entire ride, drifting through topics and they even manage to get into a nerd argument about a few things.  Tony learns that Steve's a soldier (captain? Commander? Okay, maybe he'd gotten distracted during that story--again, it's been a weird day, give him a break), is also an artist, and seems to know exactly what game Tony's playing before even Tony himself knows.

 

The ride, however, ends far too soon for Tony's tastes, and it's time for them to part ways.

 

It's Steve's stop, so naturally he goes to get out.  And Tony, being Tony, blurts out and practically gets whiplash from how fast he turns and leans towards Steve's side of the cab.

 

"Next time we meet, it should be on a date," Tony tops it off with a wink and smirk, hoping, to whatever deity above that Steve won't notice the slight flush to his cheeks.  Of course, said deity ignores his prayer and Steve gives a slight smirk of his own.  Remember what he said about luck?  Yeah, well, they have an on-and-off relationship kind of thing going on.

 

"Sounds nice, Tony," he says and--oh.  Oh.   _Oh_.  Before he has time to react, Steve's already pulled Tony's phone free from his hand (when did he pull it out?) and putting his number in.  After sending a message to himself to save Tony's own number, he hands it back.

 

By now, Tony's pretty sure he has recovered but, alas, Steve's already out and walking away.  He turns around and gives a salute, causing Tony to choke a little on his sudden bark of surprised laughter.

 

It's only when they're already driving away does he check the message and he has to bite down on his lip to keep from smiling.  He smiles anyway.

 

It's just a simple message, only spelling out a time and a place.  A date.  With Steve Rogers.

 

Despite it all, maybe luck was on his side today.  Well, at least until Pepper gets a hold of him and chews him out for running off and leaving Happy to deal with the car tow.  He's still got, say, fifteen minutes before that.  He'll be fine.

 

He's got a date to look forward too, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> there u have it folks :0


End file.
